Et si nos vies étaient contées
by dollyvic
Summary: L'histoire commune de Dajim, ancien cobaye du projet Beast, et de Dollyvic, chanteuse et ancien membre du SOLDIER. Les événements marquants de leur 10 ans à leur 25 ans, des 13 années avant FF7 à la période se déroulant peu avant Advent Children.
1. 10 ans

**Cette fic s'inspire de ce qui se passe sur le forum Terre promise, et plus particulièrement de Dajim (OC de MC) et Dollyvic (mon OC), racontant leur histoire commune et les événements importants qui se sont déroulés depuis qu'elles se connaissent. L'histoire se passe bien sûr dans le monde de FF7 et débute à Kalm. Enjoy !**

**10 ans...**

« Victoria ! Tu vas être en retard à l'école ! »

Je descend les escaliers le plus vite possible, faisaint voler ma jupe plissée au passage, mes cheveux roux battant l'air dans mon dos.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Maman m'attend près de l'entrée, mon cartable et mon panier repas à la main. Elle est très belle maman, avec ses longs cheveux blonds attachés et ses yeux verts, beaucoup plus clairs que les miens. Mes yeux à moi sont émeraudes, et surprennent souvent les gens...

Je tend mes petites mains pour prendre ce qu'elle me tend et elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Fais attention sur le chemin... »

J'acquiese d'un signe de tête et sort de la maison, traversant le jardin et poussant le petit portail blanc de l'entrée. Je m'éloigne ensuite, perdu dans la contemplation des petites rues de Kalm, admirative devant les mutiples étalages des artisans.

« Ce n'est pas la petite Whitestone ? »

Je regarde discrètement dans la direction des voix qui parlent de moi et entend quelques bribes de conversation.

« ... elle est si mignonne, dommage que ce soit une enfant si étrange... »

Je ne suis pas étrange. Je suis juste une enfant calme et rêveuse, souvent seule dans son coin, qui passe beaucoup de temps à observer, je suis curieuse et j'aime les choses simples. J'aime regarder les abeilles butiner les fleurs, j'aime compter les étoiles dans le ciel, j'aime écouter papa jouer du piano et chanter...

Je continue mon chemin, tournant à nouveau mon attention sur le décor. Je passe devant une petite ruelle qui est toujours tranquille. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne l'est pas... J'entend des voix. Des garçons de l'école, ils sont deux... Je regarde, attirée par toute cette agitation et c'est là que je la vois... Elle semble si petite, toute recroquevillée dans son coin, tentant de maintenir un morceau de tissu déchiré sur ses cheveux, alors qu'un des garçons essaie de le lui arracher, l'autre lui donnant des coups de pieds...

« Arrêtez ! »

Je sens tout à coup les regards qui se posent sur moi.

« Dégage d'ici, on s'amuse si on veut ! Cette fille est bizarre ! »

« Arrêtez, je vous dis ! »

Ils me regardent, l'air mécontents. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, je suis calme de nature mais je sais aussi que j'ai un petit caractère qui peut être plus têtu que celui d'une mule...

Je m'approche et me place entre eux et la petite forme.

« Si vous voulez la taper encore, essayez un peu ! »

Je sers mes petits poings et fronce les sourcils, l'air décidé. Le plus grand des garçons hausse les épaules et murmure quelque chose à son compère.

« On s'occupera de vous deux plus tard ! » menacent-ils en s'éloignant.

Je me retourne et m'agenouille devant la petite fille. Elle n'ose pas me regarder, baissant la tête, se cachant toujours avec son tissu déchiré.

« Je m'appelle Victoria, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle relève un peu le visage et je peux voir deux yeux verts me détailler. Ils sont jolis ses yeux, on dirait ceux d'un chat...

Je penche un peu la tête et lui sourit timidement.

« Je m'appelle Dajim, Dajim Quoad... »

« C'est un joli nom Dajim... C'est la première fois que je te vois, tu ne vas pas à l'école ? »

Elle secoue la tête et baisse les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas à Kalm depuis longtemps... »

« Tu viens d'arriver ? Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Moi et mon insatiable curiosité... Je la vois hésiter...

« Je n'ai pas de maison... Mes parents ne veulent plus de moi... »

0o0o0o0

Je vois bien que je viens de la perturber, elle a pourtant l'air gentille, cette fillette rousse... C'est la première personne qui l'est avec moi, depuis si longtemps...

« Pourquoi... ? Tu es leur fille... » me dit-elle d'un air grave.

« Parce que je suis un monstre... »

Elle écarquille d'abord ses yeux émeraudes et fronce un peu les sourcils, l'incompréhension se lisant sur ses traits. Je décide alors de faire ce que je n'aurai osé devant personne. Pourquoi l'ai-je fais ce jour-là devant elle ? Parce que mon instinct félin me dictait d'avoir confiance en Victoria...

Je baisse un peu les yeux, n'osant plus la regarder et j'ôte ce morceau de tissu auquel je m'accroche désespérément.

Elle se raidit quelques secondes devant le spectacle que je lui offre, puis à ma surprise, elle ne montre pas de dégout, elle n'a pas de geste de rejet. Son expression s'adoucit et elle approche une main timide de ma tête, frôlant ce qui n'est plus humain... frôlant le duvet de mes oreilles de félin. Je ne suis plus un être humain, je porte des attributs étranges, issus des expériences de laboratoire.

« Tu es... un chat ? »

Je secoue la tête en rajustant ma pièce de tissu.

« Je ne crois pas, mais je ne suis pas humaine non plus... »

« Mais tu n'es pas un monstre ! »

Je cligne des yeux devant son ton énervé. Elle a l'air soudain agité et me prend tout à coup les mains, se relevant.

« Viens avec moi... Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! »

Et je me lève... Je la suis à travers le dédalle des rues, comme hypnotisée, ma main dans la sienne...

Nous arrivons enfin à une petite maison avec un joli jardin fleuri. Je contemple les couleurs des différentes fleurs, alors qu'elle me fait avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Et là, je ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Tout va si vite. Victoria me fait entrer et s'approche de deux personnes, un homme roux et une femme blonde, sûrement ses parents... Elle est agitée et parle vite, ponctuant son discours de petits gestes qui trahissent son état d'énervement. Elle vient soudain vers moi et me retire doucement le morceau de tissu cachant mes oreilles. Je vois sa maman se plaquer une main sur la bouche et échanger un regard avec son mari.

Je suis un monstre. Ils vont sûrement me chasser.

« Papa, s'il te plaît... Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Dajim ! Elle a plus de papa ni de maman ! » s'écrie Victoria en tirant sur le chandail de son père.

Elle a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi, je sent son coeur qui bat vite, et ses yeux humides brillent dangereusement.

Le papa échange un regard avec sa femme et s'agenouille près de sa fille, en lui souriant doucement.

« Je crois que nous devons demander son avis à Dajim... »

Ils me regardent tous les trois puis le papa m'invite à m'asseoir. Là, je commence à raconter mon histoire, ma triste histoire... Mes parents m'ont vendu à une scientifique de la Shin-Ra. Je suis partie pour IcicleInn, dans un laboratoire où on m'a fait des choses terribles... Des transformations génétiques... Puis un technicien me ramena à Kalm à la mort du chef de projet, il n'y avait plus que moi en vie, parmi les cobayes... Mais je suis seule maintenant, mes parents ne veulent plus me voir, je suis un monstre.

Je vois bien qu'ils sont boulversés, je me sens gênée d'imposer ma présence.

« Dajim... Si tu le veux bien, cette famille sera la tienne désormais... »

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Une famille... pour moi...?

Victoria sert ma main dans la sienne et me sourit, me sourit comme une soeur. Je ne quitterai plus les Whitestone, ici sera ma famille et Victoria tiendra toujours ma main dans les moments difficiles...


	2. 13 ans

**13 ans...**

Je me dépêche de rattraper Victoria en courant, je suis encore sortie en retard de ma chambre, trop occupée à réfléchir à un modèle de collier que j'essaie de créer. C'est un vrai coup de foudre depuis que j'ai croisé une vitrine présentant de l'orfèverie si fine... Depuis, je tente de comprendre le délicat travail du montage des pierres et des différents cristaux. Madame Whitestone aime bien me regarder faire et toucher toutes ces petites pierres si brillantes, elle me fait beaucoup de compliments et ça m'encourage énormément. J'aimerai en faire ma vocation.

Ce matin donc, j'ai un peu oublié l'heure et je me retrouve à courir à la suite de Victoria qui est partie un peu en avance pour passer à l'école de musique de son père. D'habitude, elle travaille beaucoup sa voix au chant, sa voix si cristalline qui étonne agréablement tout notre entourage. Mme Whitestone est pour cette raison très fière de Victoria et ne cesse de parler de l'envoyer au conservatoire de Midgar.

J'arrive toute essoufflée devant le bâtiment, ayant stoppé ma course seulement depuis quelques mètres. Je rentre à l'intérieur, suivant la mélodie jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle est là, égayant les lieux de son si joli timbre, tandis que son père l'accompagne au piano.

Je vais m'asseoir dans un petit coin, alors qu'ils me font tous les deux un petit signe de tête pour me saluer, et me perd à l'écouter. La musique se stoppe quelques instants plus tard et Victoria se précipite vers moi, tout sourire.

« On commençait à se demander si tu viendrais... Tête en l'air !»

Nous rions ensemble alors que Mr. Whitestone va mettre un morceau de musique sur la vieille chaîne. Aujourd'hui c'est cours de danse ! Rien que pour nous ! Le papa de Victoria nous apprend à décomposer les rythmes et à effectuer les pas dessus, tout y passe comme styles ! Du quick step à la valse, en passant par le tango et le rock ! Ce sont vraiment des moments très agréables que nous passons tous les trois, nous valant souvent de beaux fous rires.

Cette fois encore c'est un pur émerveillement, nous ne voyons pas les deux heures qui suivent passer, et je suis un peu déçue quand nous nous arrêtons.

« Je suis fière de vous, c'est de mieux en mieux ! » nous dit Mr. Whitestone en remettant la pièce en ordre.

« Savoir bien danser, c'est une bonne chose pour devenir une femme du monde ! » me dit Victoria en effectuant quelques pas de valse gracieux, qui me font pouffer de rire.

« C'est sûr que si tu vas au conservatoire à Midgar, tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes manières ! »

Elle me tire la langue avec un regard espiègle.

« Comme si on allait me regarder, avec toutes les filles de bonne famille qu'il doit y avoir là-bas ! »

Moi j'en suis convaincu qu'on te regardera, on te regarde déjà, nous sommes de jeunes adolescentes mais tu deviens plus belle de jour en jour, sans le savoir, sans t'en rendre compte... Et je me surprend à m'énerver quand les garçons te regardent un peu trop.

« Pas de chamailleries ! nous gronde gentiment Mr. Whitestone. Allez, vous allez vous mettre en retard aux cours »

Nous acquiesons en même temps, récupérons nos sacs chargés de livres, à l'entrée, et partons ensemble pour étudier.

Nous sommes de bonne humeur et sursautons tout à coup en entendant des voix et des sifflements vindicatifs derrière nous.

« Encore vous ? » s'énerve Victoria en se retournant.

La bande de garçons qui est derrière nous, nous fixe de façon mauvaise.

« Ça ne vous a pas suffit l'autre jour ? » insiste Victoria en jettant son sac à terre.

Je lui prend le poignet et lui fait signe de ne pas y aller en secouant la tête, mais elle me sourit et se dégage de mon emprise, échangeant encore quelques propos virulents avec la bande d'en face. Et là, ça tourne encore à la bagarre... Victoria frappe fort, je la soupçonne même de s'entraîner en cachette par moment, juste pour leur faire mordre la poussière. Il faut dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère par moment... Mais là, malgré son adresse, elle n'a pas le dessus sur le nombre et elle se retrouve bientôt au sol, criblée de coups. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me jette sur eux, le duvet de mes oreilles hérissé sous mon capuchon, feulant de manière menaçante. Ils ont peur, je le vois bien dans leurs yeux, ils reculent alors que je me prépare à bondir, et finissent par s'éclipser en courant.

Je prend Victoria dans mes bras, elle à l'air un peu sonné, son visage tuméfié passe par plusieurs coloris pour former des hématomes disrgacieuses, mais malgré tout, elle me sourit et se relève. Je me dis qu'elle doit avoir mal mais elle ne pleure jamais pour des blessures ou des coups, elle est trop fière pour ça, Victoria... Ses seuls pleurs sont toujours pour des blessures émotionnelles, elle a le coeur trop fragile vis à vis de ses proches, et j'ai peur qu'un jour ça finisse par lui porter malheur...

« On est vraiment en retard maintenant... » me dit-elle en ramassant son sac.

Nous nous remettons en route comme si de rien n'était, mais ça me fait mal de la voir avec toutes ces echymoses. Elle doit le sentir car elle me sert contre elle en marchant.

« Je n'ai pas mal, ça va ! Je ne veux pas qu'on dise du mal de ma soeur ! La prochaine fois, ils verront... pas de quartier ! » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Tu feras une sacrée femme du monde, toi ! »

Elle rit et je me joins à elle.

0o0o0o0

Les cours se terminent enfin et nous regagnons la maison. Maman se scandalise devant l'état de mon visage, je hausse les épaules en réponse à ses questions. Elle ne veut pas que je me batte, il paraît que c'est pour les garçons ce genre de choses... Nouvel haussement d'épaules. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant mais je n'aime pas qu'on nous embête, c'est tout.

Le repas se fait en silence et je débarasse mon coin avant de venir murmurer à l'oreille de Dajim que je sort un peu pour voir Netza'h.

Netza'h Maboroshi est un ami, il est plus vieux que nous de six ans mais il est souvent seul lui aussi. Les autres le trouve bizarre, il parle des fois tout seul et a une drôle d'habitude de prendre tout en note. Ses parents sont des scientifiques travaillant pour la Shin-Ra, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais voulu lui présenter Dajim, je suis très méfiante et j'ai peur qu'on lui fasse à nouveau des choses horribles. Je la protège à ma manière.

Je sort donc pour aller voir Netza'h malgré maman qui râle pour me dire de travailler le chant. Je rentrerai un peu plus tard, contente d'avoir put traîner un peu à faire quelques bêtises.

Dajim est assise dans ma chambre, sur l'épaisse moquette blanche, à monter un joli bracelet. Je m'asseois à côté d'elle et observe sa dextérité.

« Alors, encore fais un mauvais coup ? » me taquine-t-elle soudain sans relever le nez de son ouvrage.

« Tu sais bien que je suis sage ! »

Elle me sourit, l'air peu convaincu et me montre le bracelet terminé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation devant la beauté du travail.

Elle rit doucement et nous nous allongeons à même le sol, collées l'une à l'autre, admirant les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte. Je me met alors à chantonner une berceuse de notre ville, Dajim me serrant dans ses bras, nous finissons par nous endormir ainsi.


	3. 15 ans

**Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews ronronne**

**15 ans...**

« Dajim, tu as vu Victoria ? »

Mme. Whitestone s'affaire à préparer un gâteau tandis que je travail sur mes bijoux, dans un petit coin de la cuisine. Je manipule bien les différentes techniques de montages désormais, et je commence même à avoir quelques clientes.

« Elle est encore devant les informations »

« Encore devant la télé ? » se lamente sa mère en remuant sa préparation à l'aide d'un fouet.

Elle pousse ensuite un soupir et se met à chantonner. Et moi je commence à me demander pourquoi Victoria est toujours à regarder ces tristes nouvelles, provenant de Wutai. Ça fait déjà sept ans que les massacres perdurent là-bas, Wutai ne veut pas signer de rédition et la Shin-Ra ne veut pas cesser le feu. La terre est riche et intéresse la puissante compagnie qui envoie ses forces armées, appellées le SOLDIER. Et parmi le SOLDIER, se trouve le respecté et célèbre Général Sephiroth, qui s'est forgé une solide réputation sur les champs de bataille. Il compte un nombre incroyable d'admirateurs, et je soupçonne Victoria d'avoir adhéré au mouvement. Il faut dire qu'elle se lance dans de sérieux débats politiques depuis quelques temps, et couvre ce fameux Général d'éloges, ses yeux brillent d'admiration quand elle l'aperçoit sur l'écran de télé.

« Nous allons dresser la table pour le repas » me dit soudain Mme Whitestone, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je range mes matériaux dans des petites boîtes et commence à l'aider, entendant soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'est Mr. Whitestone qui vient de rentrer et pénètre quelques secondes après dans la cuisine, s'installant à table.

« Victoria a l'air vraiment absorbé par le journal télévisé, elle m'a à peine dit bonjour »

« Elle ferait mieux de travailler sa voix » lui répond sa femme.

« Vous n'avez pas vu le journal ? » enchaîne Mr. Whitestone en cherchant le fameux journal des yeux.

Je regarde dans un coin et le trouve au bout de quelques secondes, le hic c'est que la photo de la première page a été soigneusement découpée, pas vraiment étonnant quand on voit quel article elle accompagnait... Je lui tend malgré tout et il secoue la tête en riant.

« Nous n'avons pourtant pas de souris à la maison... » plaisante le père de Victoria en allumant la télévision située sur un meuble de la cuisine.

« Oh, encore ! s'exclame Mme Whitestone d'une voix fatiguée en jettant un regard au poste. Toujours cette propagande pour s'enroler dans l'armée ! »

La guerre fait rage et les nouvelles recrues sont les bienvenues, et puis travailler pour la Shin-Ra possède une certaine gloire...

Nous commençons à manger tranquillement, Victoria finissant par nous rejoindre et s'installant sans un mot, l'air pensive. Sa mère lui parle encore et toujours du conservatoire, elle doit bientôt y aller, sa procédure d'inscription est en route et son dossier a été accepté avec éloges. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle semble concentrée dans l'inspection de son assiette et repart comme elle est venue au bout d'un moment.

Je la rejoins dans sa chambre après avoir aidé nos parents à nettoyer la cuisine. Elle est en train d'écouter de la musique, allongée sur son lit, contemplant... la photo du journal...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant ce type... Même devant une photo je ne supporte pas qu'on détourne l'attention de Victoria. Car je commence à me rendre à l'évidence, ce que j'éprouve pour elle dépasse l'amour fraternel, mais ça, je n'oserai jamais lui dire ou lui montrer... J'affiche malgré tout un petit sourire.

« Tu as vraiment l'air de l'apprécier ce Sephiroth, c'est vrai qu'il a de la prestance et qu'il est bel homme... »

Elle me regarde en clignant des yeux et sourit à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas juste son physique, Dajim... C'est vraiment quelqu'un ! »

Je m'asseois près d'elle et elle m'enlace, je suis aux anges et me serre un peu plus contre elle, allant jusqu'à lui déposer de doux baisers sur son visage. Elle ne semble pas dérangée et rit doucement. Je prie les dieux pour que nous restions toujours ainsi...

Pourtant, pendant les temps qui suivent, elle semble toujours plus ou moins absente et absorbée par ses pensées, elle s'arrête de plus en plus souvent devant des tracts pour l'enrolement des SOLDIERs, accrochés un peu partout dans les rues, à cette époque. Elle chante aussi de moins en moins, au grand désaroi de sa mère, mais passe plus de temps à s'entraîner aux sports de combat, qu'elle pratique assidument depuis deux ans, depuis qu'elle a juré de corriger tous ceux qui me manquerait de respect.

Un matin alors que je dors encore profondément, j'entend de l'agitation dans la maison. Des éclats de voix. Je sort de ma chambre encore ensommeillée, mais tirée par la curiosité et vais m'installer dans l'escalier de manière discrète.

Mr. Whitestone essaie de calmer sa femme, Victoria est assise dans un coin et fixe sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

« Calme-toi, écoute ce qu'elle a à nous dire pour se justifier... »

Notre mère s'asseoit à son tour et essaie de retenir des sanglots mais elle coupe soudain la parole à Victoria avec un énervement que je ne lui connait pas et qui me fait sursauter.

« Ecoute-la un peu, devenir membre du SOLDIER, s'écrit-elle, non mais tu t'es regardé ma fille, tu vas aller loin avec ton gabarit, tu es complétement folle, c'est les informations à la télé qui t'ont monté la tête ainsi ? Je sais bien ce qui se passe dans ta petite cervelle, tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu l'article de journal dans ta chambre, celui avec la photo de ce général, et tu crois qu'il va s'intéresser à une gamine comme to ? Avec toutes les femmes qu'il doit avoir à ses genoux ?»

« C'est bon tu as fini ta tirade? » demande Victoria toujours assise.

« Mais dis quelque chose toi ! » s'emporte à nouveau sa mère en s'adressant à son mari, ce dernier écoutant la conversation d'un air posé.

« Et bien je crois que notre fille est assez intelligente pour décider d'elle-même de son avenir... »

« Quoi ? Tu veux la laisser partir dans l'armée et qu'elle nous revienne dans un linceul, c'est ça que tu veux ? » continue Mme Whitestone à bout de nerfs.

Elle fixe durement sa fille.

« Et toi tu vas continuer à prendre tes cours de chants ! Avec la voix que tu as tu pourrais entamer une carrière magnifique plutôt que de vouloir te tâcher les mains avec du sang, arrête un peu avec tes caprices ! »

« CE NE SONT PAS DES CAPRICES ! » hurle tout à coup Victoria en frappant des poings sur la table, avec une rare violence qui déstabilise sa mère et me fait à nouveau susauter.

« Je suis désolée maman, mais c'est mon choix. » ajoute-t-elle en se relevant pour sortir de la pièce.

Victoria aurait pu entrer au conservatoire, elle était reçue, mais elle préféra entrer à l'académie militaire de la Shin-Ra, l'année de nos quinze ans, tout en sachant ce qu'il l'attendait là-bas, dans ce monde d'hommes...

Et ce jour arriva, celui où elle devait partir à Midgar, nous quittant ainsi. Je m'étais levée avec une boule à l'estomac tellement j'avais pleuré la nuit précédente. Le départ se fit en silence et Mme Whitestone ne nous accompagna pas, elle resta à sangloter, assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle n'étreignit pas une seule fois sa fille avant que celle-ci ne parte. La déception était trop grande...

Mr. Whitestone serra Victoria en premier, l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne chance, lui disant que son foyer serait toujours ici. Et puis vint mon tour...

Je m'approche timidement d'elle et me force à sourire, le sien n'est pas mieux que le mien mais elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre elle. J'enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux roux et tente de contenir mes larmes. Après tout, nous nous reverrons, comme on dit c'est un au revoir, pas un adieu.

« Fais attention là-bas... »

« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas » me dit-ell, rassurante.

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots et la navette arrive, il est temps pour elle de nous quitter. Tu me manqueras, Victoria...

0o0o0o0o0

Je souffle un bon coup et m'essuie mon visage en sueur. L'entrainement est terminé depuis un moment mais je continue tout de même. Je sais ce qui m'attend à la sortie et je préfère attendre que le réfectoire se vide pour tenter d'avaler quelque chose sans me faire encore huer. Je me décide à aller prendre une douche. L'eau rafraîchissante est une bénédiction, coulant sur mes multiples égratignures et plaies. Pas toutes duent à l'entraînement, hélas... Il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment envie de tout lâcher mais ma mère serait trop satisfaite, et mon rêve serait anéantit...

Je me sèche rapidement et m'enroule dans ma serviette pour regagner le vestiaire, normalement réservé aux filles, normalement...

Je tressaille à la vue des trois abrutis qui ricanent, semblant visiblement m'attendre et espérant sans doute se rincer l'oeil ou pire...

« Alors la poupée, on se pomponne ? »

Je passe devant eux sans un mot, subissant une nouvelle vague de ricanements et de sifflements. Je tente de rester indifférente mais je sens tout à coup mes cheveux tirés en arrière et je me prend une giffle magistrale en me retournant, mon assaillant me jette aussitôt au sol et ma tête heurte le banc qui se trouve là en tombant. A peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que ce sale type se plaque sur moi avec un regard mauvais.

« Tu as intérêt à être très gentille avec nous, sinon tu risques d'être un peu moins mignonne en te réveillant »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, je me suis déjà faite coincer et tabasser plusieurs fois, on tient apparemment à me rappeller que je fais partie du « sexe faible ». Mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de plier ou même de me plaindre, c'est pire sur le champ de bataille, si je ne survie pas à ça maintenant, je ne survivrais jamais plus tard...

Je frappe soudain le nez de cet abruti avec le plat de ma main, c'est toi qui risque d'être moins beau avec le nez cassé ! Je le repousse ensuite rapidement alors qu'il gémit et se tient le nez en sang. Les deux autres me sautent dessus mais j'envoie ballader le premier d'un coup de pied retourné, le deuxième m'encercle par derrière mais finit également au sol après s'être prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Pas le moment de traîner plus, je récupère mes vêtements en vitesse et part m'habiller dans un coin plus calme. Je décide de laisser tomber le repas, j'ai mal au crâne et m'aperçoit que je saigne à l'endroit où ma tête a heurté le banc. Rapide passage à l'infirmerie puis retour à ma minuscule chambre, si peu comfortable. Je m'installe sur le lit et me met à la rédaction d'une lettre pour Dajim.

«_ Ma chère Dajim,_

_Tout va pour le mieux pour moi, les cours sont toujours aussi intéressants ainsi que les entraînements, j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver aux tests, je ne perd pas espoir, l'armée n'est pas aussi terrible que maman le croit et puis c'est une place sûre au moins._

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Toujours dans les bijoux ? J'espère que tu me montreras tous tes ouvrages quand je reviendrai vous voir. Tu me manques énormément, nos soirées sous les étoiles me manquent, ta chaleur me manque. Je t'aime, petite soeur._

_Je t'embrasse fort,_

_Victoria _»

Je met la lettre dans une enveloppe et la pose dans un coin. J'aurai aimé rédiger plusieurs pages mais je n'aime pas mentir. Pour dire quoi ? Que je me fais taper et cracher dessus en permanence ? Qu'on me surnomme gentiment « la petite poupée » ?

Mes études sont loin d'être finies et je ne préfère pas y penser. Je sers mon coussin contre moi et m'endors encore vêtue de mon uniforme d'étudiant militaire.

Je suis une poupée, je suis _leur Dolly_, plus personne ne m'appellera jamais plus par mon prénom, à part ma famille. Je suis désormais Dollyvic, une petite poupée qui se battera pour être l'égal des autres SOLDIERs... Pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas en porcelaine et pas prête à se faire désarticuler...


	4. 17 ans

**17 ans...**

Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Heidegger, le chef du département militaire de la Shin-Ra. J'ai le triste privilège de prendre directement mes ordres de lui depuis quelques temps. Je devrais me sentir contente pourtant, je suis sortie avec le grade de Lieutenant de l'académie, mes résultats plus que satisfaisants ont attiré l'attention des supérieurs hiérarchiques et je suis maintenant en charge d'une équipe de SOLDIERs first class, spécialisée dans un certain type d' interventions.

Je suis heureuse, j'ai enfin réussi, j'ai passé les tests, j'ai commencé à gagner un certain respect. Cependant c'est toujours avec appréhension que je me dirige vers le bureau d'Heidegger. Ce type est réputé pour sa violence avec ses subalternes et le moindre détail, la moindre faille dans un rapport me vaut une humiliation. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour lui faire avaler sa paperasserie ! Mais je dois me contenter des « Oui Monsieur » et d'encaisser les coups.

J'arrive au bout de quelques minutes devant son bureau et m'adresse à sa secrétaire, qui me fait patienter un peu avant de m'inviter à rentrer dans « l'antre de la bête ».

Il me regarde à peine et pousse un nouvel ordre de mission au bord du bureau, d'un geste fatigué. Je le prend et le lis à grande vitesse. Heidegger me prie ensuite de sortir, et c'est avec un regard sombre que je retourne à la section des forces d'assaut.

Toute l'équipe est là et il règne une ambiance assez décontractée sur les lieux. Je dois avoir l'air préoccupée car Tom, un des SOLDIERs, s'en aperçoit.

« Ça va, Lieutenant ? »

Je les observe tous et les met au courant des ordres. Ils échangent un regard entre eux, pas vraiment rassurés.

« Nous partons d'ici trois jours... »

Je retourne à mon propre bureau et me perd dans mes pensées, il va falloir que je l'annonce à mes parents et à Dajim. J'hésite pendant de longues secondes, tournant les phrases dans ma tête, et puis je me décide enfin à leur téléphoner.

0o0o0o0

Comme tous les matins depuis trois mois, je viens d'ouvrir les portes de mon échoppe, et c'est avec fierté que je le fais à chaque fois. « La boutique de Dajim » commence a bien tourner, mes bijoux plaisent et le bouche à oreille fonctionne bien, les clients étant souvent séduits par la finesse de mon travail.

Une fois mes modèles bien placés en évidence dans la vitrine, je vais m'installer à ma table de travail et continue ma commande en court, un magnifique collier de grenats qu'un vieux monsieur m'a commandé pour son épouse. Je ne vois pas le temps passé et sursaute soudain en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Je me lève rapidement pour aller répondre.

« Ici, la boutique de Dajim »

Un sentiment de chaleur me traverse, alors que j'entend la voix de Victoria. Elle me parle doucement, tandis que ma voix trahie mon excitation. Elle me manque tellement !

« Dajim, me dit-elle. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps au téléphone mais pourrais-je te voir demain ? J'ai un moment de libre l'après-midi, peux-tu venir à Midgar ? »

Je suis un peu surprise de cette demande mais je m'empresse de lui dire oui, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois...

Le lendemain, je n'ouvre pas la boutique. Je prend la navette pour Midgar, de bon matin, arrivant ainsi une demi-heure en avance au lieu de rendez-vous. Je m'asseois et attend... ça me semble si long... Et puis elle fini par arriver. J'ai un peu de mal à la reconnaître sur le coup, elle porte son uniforme de SOLDIER et dissimule son regard derrière une paire de lunettes teintées, mais ses cheveux et son odeur ne me trompent pas et je me jette à son cou. Cette chaleur si familière m'a manqué.

« Laisse moi te regarder » lui dis-je en retirant ses lunettes.

Elle détourne un peu son regard avec un sourire gêné, devant mon expression.

« J'ai eu des injections avant de venir... »

La mako. Cela explique son regard brillant, à la lueur si particulière. Cette drogue que la Shin-Ra injecte à ses militaires pour les rendre plus performants et résistants. Ce ne sont plus les yeux de la petite fille que j'ai connu...

Nous échangeons quelques nouvelles, la curiosité me tenaillant devant son expression préoccupée.

« Victoria, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle détourne à nouveau les yeux puis me regarde au bout de quelques secondes.

« Dajim, on m'envoie à Wutai »

« Non... »

Je la sert alors contre moi, une étreinte désespérée. J'ai l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve... Réveillez-moi !

Victoria caresse doucement mes cheveux, au travers mon capuchon.

« Tout ira bien, petite soeur. Je te promet de revenir. »

Je ne dit rien, la serrant toujours contre moi, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte pour cet enfer.

« Je te confie maman et papa, s'il te plaît, veilles sur eux »

« Je te le promet »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je relève mes yeux humides vers les siens, et dans un élan d'amour, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne bouge pas et me sourit timidement quand j'éloigne mon visage du sien, sentant mes joues se colorer. J'aimerai tant te le dire au moins une fois, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ose pas.

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots et Victoria doit déjà me quitter pour retourner à la Shin-Ra. C'est avec le coeur serré que je la regarde s'éloigner, avec cette peur que cette vision d'elle soit la dernière.

Cette inquiétude ne me quittera plus. Je dois mettre nos parents au courant, en rentrant à Kalm. La réaction est telle que je m'y attendais, ils sont effondrés et maman ne cesse de maudire la Shin-Ra et le SOLDIER. Je les rassure comme je peux, je ne dois pas me laisser aller et honorer ma promesse, et c'est avec cet esprit là que je me rend à l'armurerie. Mon choix se portera sur une paire de gunblades, et dès ce jour, je m'entraînerai moi aussi assidument pour pouvoir protéger notre famille.

0o0o0o0

Déjà quatre mois... C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, les informations ne dévoilent que ce que la Shin-Ra ne veut bien montrer au grand public. Cette guerre est une boucherie. Ce qu'ils appellent des terroristes ne sont que des pauvres gens défendant leurs villages et leurs terres, que peuvent-ils faire face à des machines entraînées à tuer ? Wutai se meurt de jour en jour, malgré la bravoure de ses guerriers. Je n'aime pas tuer. J'ai horreur de ça mais je dois obéir, c'est la vie de ces soldats ou la mienne et celle de mes hommes. Je deviens insomniaques à forces d'entendre tous ces hurlements raisonner dans ma tête en permanence. Les crises de nerfs se succèdent quand je suis seule mais je fais toujours bonne figure sur le terrain. Je pense à Dajim et à mes parents, je dois survivre pour eux, j'ai promis de revenir. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras et me laisser aller à la tristesse, et puis le Général n'est pas loin, il mène les troupes vers une victoire certaine et donne du courage aux hommes.

Je ne le rencontrerai pas pendant le conflit, mais je ferai sa connaissance lors de notre retour au QG peu après la rédition de Wutai, une rencontre assez surprenante en le croisant bêtement au détour d'un couloir. Une rencontre qui aboutira à un fragile lien amical, pour mon plus grand bonheur...


	5. 19 ans

**19 ans...**

« Zack, arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! »

« Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, me répond-t-il en pouffant. Tu n'en n'a pas assez de t'extasier devant Sephiroth à propos de cette recrue ? Je commence à me demander lequel des deux tu préfères... »

Je rougis franchement, en partie à cause de l'insinuation sur le Général, pour qui j'éprouve depuis deux ans quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que de simples liens amicaux... Mais je rougis aussi d'énervement, Zack est impossible !

« Espèce d'abruti ! Ce garçon a à peine 15 ans ! »

La recrue en question dont parle Zack, et dont j'ai parlé en bien à Sephiroth, est un jeune adolescent wutaien. Je suis tombée en admiration devant sa dextérité et son potentiel, n'en revenant pas pour un garçon de son âge. J'ai décidé de faire accélérer les choses pour lui en entamant une procédure pour le prendre dans mon équipe, je sais que c'est osé mais j'aime le défi. Ce garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, et aux profonds yeux bleus illuminant ses traits d'adonis, s'appelle Kael Shinkigen. Je ne le sais pas encore, et suis même très loin de m'en douter mais Kael et moi, nous nous retrouverons bien des années plus tard et ne nous quitterons plus...

« Et alors ? ajoute Zack en souriant. Du moment que... »

« La ferme ! »

Zack laisse enfin tomber, bien que provisoirement, en avisant mon air agacé.

Sacré Zack ! Je l'ai rencontré en revenant de Wutai, il était deuxième classe à ce moment là, n'étant passé première classe que depuis peu. Je l'adore Zack. Il est toujours parti à amuser la galerie, mais sous ses airs de coureur de jupons, il a la main sur le coeur et est toujours près à aider les gens. Il me remonte le moral quand je déprime et que je ne peux pas me confier à Dajim. C'est devenu mon plus fidèle ami, ici à Midgar.

Un soir alors que je suis toujours à mon bureau en train de régler ma paperasserie pour la semaine à venir, je reçois un coup de téléphone de Zack, il est tout excité et parle vite.

« Dolly, je pars demain pour une mission à l'ouest, je suis muté avec ton cher Sephiroth ! Tu te rend compte ! Ma première mission comme 1st Class ! »

Je le laisse m'abreuver de paroles, Sephiroth part demain ? Mince... Je pensais lui proposer de venir prendre un verre au mess des officiers, justement demain soir. Tant pis pour cette fois, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur, je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire ce que je ressent réellement... J'essaie d'être un peu plus enthousiaste vis à vis de Zack, depuis le temps qu'il attendait une mission... Pourtant, le pressentiment qui me traverse est loin d'être joyeux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

« Comment s'appelle le coin dans lequel on t'envoie ? »

« Nibelheim, une ville paumée dans les montagnes, c'est juste pour quelques jours. »

« Ok, fais attention à toi »

« T'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est un peu ridicule »

J'échange encore quelques mots avec lui et raccroche, retournant à l'étude de mes dossiers.

Nibelheim... Mon cher Zack, si tu savais...

0o0o0o0

Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner devant les informations. J'ai mon propre appartement depuis un an et ma boutique marche de mieux en mieux. Le fait d'avoir mon petit chez moi me permet également de m'entraîner avec plus de liberté au maniement de mes gunblades, la mère de Victoria ne supportant pas la vue des armes, surtout depuis l'enrolement de sa fille dans l'armée.

Je porte ma tasse de café à mes lèvres, écoutant distraitement le poste de télé, pensant surtout à une idée de modèle qui me trotte en tête. Soudain mes oreilles tiquent et se raidissent sur ma tête au nom si connu de Sephiroth. J'ai toujours espoir d'apercevoir Victoria quand on parle du SOLDIER à l'écran. Mais ce jour là, le dernier de mes désirs est qu'on parle d'elle... Il vient d'arriver une tragédie au sein de l'armée de la Shin-Ra, celle-ci vient de perdre son grand Général... Les infos parlent d'un incident dans une ville de l'ouest, nommée Nibelheim, un réacteur mako serait à l'origine de l'incendie qui aurait coûté la vie des habitants.

J'en ai assez entendu. J'éteind le poste et débarasse la table, puis je prend mes coffres, rabat mon capuchon sur mes oreilles et sort de chez moi pour gagner mon atelier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette nouvelle, je n'aimais pas ce type. C'est à cause de lui que Victoria s'est éloignée de nous, s'est éloignée de moi... Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai mal pour elle et me demande comment elle a du encaisser ça...

0o0o0o0

C'est un cauchemar ! Je vois toutes ces images défilées à l'écran et tombe à genoux, mes jambes refusant de me porter davantage. C'est un cauchemar, rien de plus !

Des flammes dansantes... des flammes... et Sephiroth et Zack au milieu de cette fournaise... Ils ne reviendront pas, plus jamais, pas de survivants... Une saloperie de réacteur défectueux...

Je suis à genoux et laisse mes larmes coulées, que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je viens de perdre à la fois un ami très cher et l'homme que j'aime... Tout à coup plus rien n'a de sens à mes yeux, ni ces murs, ni cet uniforme que je porte. Je resterai plusieurs jours hagarde, me ressassant toujours la même question : Pourquoi ?

Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés depuis cette histoire. Je n'ai plus goût à rien et sombre dans la déprime, effectuant mécaniquement mon travail, me refermant sur moi-même. Je ne supporte plus la Shin-Ra et sa politique, je ne supporte plus de continuer de cette manière. J'ai besoin d'autre chose pour oublier, je veux juste oublier...

C'est ainsi que je remet ma lettre de démission à un Heidegger furieux, qui me tient par le col de mon uniforme en me menaçant de représailles si je quitte mon poste. Pas de démission envisageable pour moi paraît-il, je suis au courant de trop d'informations confidentielles. Il ne peut pas m'envoyer au poteau d'exécution pour ça, j'en jubile presque intérierement de voir ce crétin dans cet état ! Au pire, on m'enverra les turks... Je quitte son bureau en le laissant hurler comme le pauvre abruti qu'il est et vais directement préparer mes affaires pour foutre le camp, avant que les choses s'enveniment davantage. J'ai une pensée pour mon équipe que j'abandonne sans explications, j'ai une pensée pour Kael à qui j'ai assuré le poste, je suis si désolée, mais je ne peux plus...

J'ai un dernier regard pour la Tour en la quittant pour m'enfoncer dans la faune de Midgar, un regard empreint de tristesse nostalgique, un regard envers la Compagnie qui se transformera en dégoût, quelques années plus tard...

0o0o0o0

Ça fait maintenant trois mois que Victoria nous a téléphoné pour nous annoncer qu'elle quittait le SOLDIER. Maman a enfin affiché un vrai sourire, depuis si longtemps... Mais Victoria n'est pas rentrée à Kalm comme nous l'espérions. En fait, elle ne donne quasiment pas de nouvelles et nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe. Je suis inquiète, de plus en plus. La dernière fois que j'ai pu la joindre, non sans mal, sur son PHS, elle avait la voix étrange, affaiblie, et elle n'a pas voulu que je vienne la voir. La seule piste que j'ai c'est l'adresse d'une chambre d'hôtel, griffonnée au dos d'une lettre écrite d'une manière qui ne ressemble pas à Victoria. Et cette lettre date déjà d'un mois, je ne sais pas si ça donnera quelque chose mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me décide donc à partir pour Midgar pour avoir le coeur net.

Je suis devant ce fameux hôtel qui n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Je rentre et me dirige vers la réception.

« Pas de Victoria Whitestone d'enregistrée » me répond-t-on d'un air pas très amical.

Je réfléchie quelques secondes.

« Est-ce qu'une certaine Dollyvic est passée ici ? »

Je donne une généreuse poignée de gils au gérant qui ne semble pas décider à répondre.

« Elle ne sort plus de sa chambre depuis un moment, et j'aimerai bien qu'elle paie sa pension, elle a un mois de retard ! »

Elle est donc ici...

Je soudoie encore l'homme de me donner le numéro de la chambre et grimpe à l'étage, frappant à la porte, une fois devant celle-ci. Pas de réponse. J'insite.

« Victoria, c'est Dajim ! Je sais que tu es là, je dormirai devant la porte si il le faut, mais je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu ! »

J'entend qu'on dévérouille la porte et ouvre celle-ci. Je reste les yeux écarquillés devant l'état des lieux, on se croirait dans un taudis vu le bazar qu'il règne ici ! Et Victoria... elle est là, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements, assise ou plutôt recroquevillée sur le lit, s'allumant une cigarette. J'ai le coeur déchiré, elle ressemble à un cadavre tellement elle a maigrie. Ses beaux cheveux, autrefois si brillants, sont ternes et sans vie. Et ses yeux, c'est à glacer le sang tellement ils luisent...

« Salut, me dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle tire sur sa cigarette en tremblant comme une feuille, n'osant pas me regarder en face.

C'est la mako. Le manque de mako. Elle est en période de sevrage...

0o0o0o0

Oh Dajim, pourquoi es-tu venue ? J'ai si honte que tu me vois dans cet état de délabrement... Je ne voulais pas que ma famille le sache, j'ai honte de cette situation, honte de cette dépendance. Heidegger ne m'a pas envoyé de turks, il a du se dire que le manque de mako ferait le travail à la place, et il ne devait pas avoir tord... Je suis une épave, je n'ai plus la force de tenir debout, la seule chose qui me fait encore réagir ce sont les nausées et les crises de tremblements. J'ai mal à me frapper la tête contre les murs, j'aimerai mieux y passer finalement...

Et toi, Dajim, pourquoi es-tu là petite soeur ? Je sent mes défenses mentales fondrent comme neige au soleil et je fond alors en larmes, étant repris de sanglots compulsifs. Et toi, tu m'enlaces et me sert contre toi. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

0o0o0o0

« Vic... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Elle semble un peu plus apaisée, elle a réussi à dormir un peu malgré la douleur qui la tenaille. Ma voix est très douce, je ne veux pas l'agresser, elle est assez fragile comme ça.

Elle ne me répond pas, détournant encore le regard. Je lui caresse simplement les cheveux.

Je passerai quelques jours avec elle et puis je retournerai finalement à Kalm, le coeur serré et l'esprit inquiet.

« Je dois le faire seule... »

Je sais que tu en es capable Victoria, s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu t'en sortiras...

0o0o0o0

Deux mois de plus ont passé. Je suis enfin sorti de cet enfer lié à cette drogue, bien qu'encore fragile... J'ai décidé de rester malgré tout à Midgar mais de me secouer pour vivre. C'est dans cet esprit que je suis retournée à ma vocation première : le chant.

J'ai décidé de passer des auditions pour un tout nouvel établissement, nommé l'Angel's Tears. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir vue mon manque de pratique et ma pâleur liée au sevrage. Pourtant, le patron a l'air intéressé, il écoute ma voix avec intérêt et c'est avec surprise qu'il me convoque quelques jours plus tard pour m'annoncer que je suis engagée. Ma nouvelle vie commence à présent. Dollyvic le SOLDIER est mort. La chanteuse est née...


	6. 23 ans

**Voilà la suite, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre et le dernier viendra au plus tard dans quelques jours. La suite est donc spécialement dédicacée à MC XD**

**23 ans...**

Il est tard. Je rentre tranquillement chez moi, marchant aux travers des rues sombres de la Plaque, mes talons résonnant parmi la nuit. Je viens de terminer ma représentation pour ce soir, il est presque deux heures du matin. Le club où je travaille depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps s'est fait une belle réputation et j'ai la sécurité de l'emploi, étant à présent connue et appéciée de la clientèle.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant une vitrine diffusant les informations sur un poste télé. Apparemment, on parle encore de ces attaques terroristes qui ont coûté deux réacteurs Mako de la Plaque. Un groupe d'écologistes qui font parler d'eux de façon expéditive... Je fronce soudain les sourcils, on parle de la Shin-Ra. Mon expression trahie ma surprise dans le reflet de la vitre, le Président vient d'être assassiné ?! Et bien pour être expéditif, ça l'est !

Je me décide à poursuivre mon chemin pour regagner mon appartement. Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés et dévérouille la porte, une fois arrivée devant celle-ci. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée, pas de lumière... Je m'avance alors dans la pénombre et ressent un léger frôlement d'air alors que j'allume la lampe du séjour. J'ai le réflexe de me baisser à temps pour m'éviter un coup et réplique par un balayage qui envoie valser mon agresseur plus loin. Il est à peine écroulé, qu'une blondinette apparaît en me collant son arme sous le nez. Je la désarme grâce à une prise bien placée et lui colle un direct dans le visage qui semble la sonner, remerciant au passage mon entraînement de SOLDIER. Je peux enfin les détailler rapidement, ce ne sont pas des cambrioleurs, je connais cet uniforme bleu nuit...

« Des Turks ?! »

J'entend tout à coup une détonation et une douleur vive me traverse alors la jambe gauche, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, je ressent une autre douleur sur ma nuque et puis plus rien. Je viens de sombrer dans le néant.

0o0o0o0

La journée n'a pas été très rentable. Je met ça sur le compte des événements actuels. Le pessimisme général a envahi la ville. La cause est cette énorme boule de feu qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes depuis plusieurs jours. Ce météore rouge sang qui assombrit le ciel et le moral des habitants de la Planète. Notre destin est-il condamné à un sort funeste ? C'est ce que je me demande tout en vérouillant la porte de ma boutique. Je gagne ensuite la maison des Whitestone. Papa et maman sont concentrés sur la télévision. Je jette un oeil rapide à l'écran, la Shin-Ra a apparemment fait transporter le canon géant qui se trouvait à Junon, pour quelle raison ? Ça on en parle pas, évidemment... Des bruits, toujours des bruits et des rumeurs mais jamais une nouvelle officielle et véritable... Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur ? Tout va si vite depuis un moment, cette histoire de terrorisme pour commencer, les ragots sur le retour de Sephiroth, et maintenant ces énormes monstres qui se balladent dans la nature et ce météore qui nous menace... Avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?! Et pour couronner le tout, Victoria ne répond plus au téléphone depuis un moment. Je soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

« Dajim, me dit soudain M.Whitestone, nous allons partir pour Midgar. Nous n'arrivons pas à joindre Victoria et nous sommes inquiets, les temps sont malsains... »

Maman acquiese de la tête, les traits un peu crispés.

« Je vais m'en charger ! »

Ils échangent un regard surpris et reporte leur attention sur moi.

« Ça ira ma chérie, me répond Mme Whitestone. Nous ne partirons pas longtemps, tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne nous arrivera rien à Midgar. »

Mon sixième sens de félin me dit de ne pas les laisser y aller, j'ai un pressentiment.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir aller là-bas ? »

« Tout ira bien, continue M. Whitestone. Nous allons seulement chercher ta soeur. »

J'acquiese à mon tour, malgré l'impression que je ressent..

0o0o0o0

Je cours. Je cours encore. Je suis complètement paniquée. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour me cacher dans un coin alors que j'entend des gardes courir. Je regarde mes mains ensanglantées, ce n'est pas mon sang, j'ai du tuer pour sauver ma vie. Tuer à mains nues. La violence avec laquelle j'ai obéis à ces voix qui résonnent dans ma tête m'épouvante. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?? Qu'est-ce qu'Hojo m'a fait ?? J'ai l'esprit si embrouillé, je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes ni quelle heure il est. Ça me semble une éternité depuis qu'on m'a amené à la Shin-Ra depuis ce fameux soir.

_« Si vous coopérez, vous n'aurez rien à craindre »_

Coopérer ?! Mais coopérer pour quoi ?? On me parle de Sephiroth, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?? Je n'y comprend rien, il est mort ! Ça me retourne le coeur rien que d'y penser... L'homme qui est face à moi commence visiblement à se lasser, son regard si bleu paraît seulement ennuyé, M. Le Président en a assez de mon mutisme, je n'ai pas d'infos intéressantes. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire de toute façon ? Sephiroth ne s'est jamais retourné vers moi quand il est revenu, il aurait peut-être pu de par notre amitié passée, mais il ne l'a pas fait... Mon silence passe pour de l'obstination. Le nouveau Président est fatigué et n'a pas plus de temps à perdre, il me laisse à mon sort.

« Heidegger, Scarlett, occupez-vous en... J'ai d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire... »

Mon arrêt de mort est signé. La suite n'est que souffrance, inutile de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Rufus Shin-Ra, je te hais, toi et tes subalternes, toi le bel ange blond, l'ange de mort qui m'a convié dans cet engrenage maudit.

Je regarde l'état de mes mains à nouveau, mon corps me fait souffrir, j'ai de multiples aiguilles et capteurs d'insérés sous la peau. Je les arrache en serrant les dents, semant des gouttes de sang autour de moi et sur ma blouse d'hôpital. Je suis un cobaye. On m'a inséré dans un projet scientifique suite aux résultats lamentables de « l'interrogatoire ». Hojo, le chef du département scientifique s'est occupé personnellement de mon cas, une occasion unique pour moi, d'après ses dires. Des jours de tortures et d'expérimentation, une bénédiction soi-disant... Un seul moment d'inattention d'un des scientifiques et mes sens sur-aiguisés m'ont permis de me sauver. Mon corps me fait peur, je ne le reconnais plus. Ma tête semble devenir folle avec cette voix qui m'appelle.

« Mère »

Qu'est-ce que je viens de murmurer ?? Je deviens complètement folle et sent l'adrénaline monter à nouveau. Sephiroth... Je dois te retrouver, tu es vivant ! Et cette douce voix qui m'y pousse...

Je sursaute aux bruits des gardes qui reviennent, l'alarme du laboratoire a été déclanché, je n'ai plus le choix, la mort est la seule alternative. Je sors de ma cachette et me met face à eux, les observant de mon regard modifié et sans expression. Ils sont déjà morts...

0o0o0o0

Odin, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me précipite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, bousculant des infirmières au passage et j'arrive enfin à la bonne chambre, située dans les soins intensifs. Papa est là, tout près de maman qui est allongée et branchée à des tubes. Elle est dans le coma. Je me raidis à cette vision, mes yeux piquants dangereusement. M. Whitestone a l'air si abattu, il se relève et s'approche de moi. Je le sert dans mes bras et étouffe un sanglot. J'ai faillis à ma promesse, je n'étais pas là pour les protéger quand ils en avaient besoin.

Midgar a été attaqué par un des weapon et a subit de graves dégâts, la Shin-Ra elle-même a été ravagé, et malheureusement le quartier dans lequel habite Victoria aussi. Il a fallut que nos parents soient présents à ce moment là. M. Whitestone s'en est tiré sans mal mais notre mère... Ma gorge se serre un peu plus à cette pensée, les médecins ne savent pas si elle survivra, elle est infectée par un mal étrange sur la plupart du corps, un mal qui portera bientôt le nom de géostigma.

« Et Victoria ? »

Faites que tout aille bien ! Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre !

Papa me regarde tristement, les yeux rougis.

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, elle a disparu... »

0o0o0o0

« Laisse-moi passer ! »

« Tu fais chier, Dolly ! On a des ordres ! »

Reno a l'air légèrement embêté, obéir à ces foutus ordres et me faire la peau ou désobéir et épargner une amie de longue date, bien qu'il risque de se retrouver méchamment sur les fesses s'il m'attaque...

« Tu vas me tuer ? » lui-dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Vraiment chier... » marmonne-t-il en baissant son EMR.

Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui faire du mal mais j'ai cependant du mal à contrôler ma conscience et mes gestes, je préfère partir d'ici rapidement, la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté quelques moments plus tôt m'a suffit. Sephiroth a la materia noire et je sais à présent où me diriger, c'est là-bas qu'aura lieu la Réunion, là-bas que je pourrais retrouver celui qui m'est si cher...

Je passe devant le turk et m'arrête soudain.

« Tu devrais aller jeter un oeil près de ce qui reste du temple. Ton chef est en train de se vider de son sang... »

« Tseng... ? » articule Reno tout à coup plus pâle.

La seconde d'après il est déjà parti dans la direction de laquelle je venais. Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à Tseng, c'est une relation spéciale entre ces deux-là, un mélange de sentiments forts et contradictoires.

Je me dirige rapidement à travers la jungle et tombe sur un hélicoptère, c'est celui des Turks. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un rictus et quelques minutes plus tard je suis aux commandes de l'appareil en direction du nord.

Je sents ce bouillonement intérieur qui me guide en permanence vers la destination finale, j'entend la voix de Mère, j'entend la voix de Sephiroth, leur timbre a l'air si chaud et apaisant au fin fond de mon esprit. Ils me guideront jusqu'au cratère nord pendant plusieurs jours. Je rencontrerai une fille prénommée Ayame là-bas. Ayame est un clone elle aussi, mais si moi je cloture la série, elle la commença il y a une trentaine d'années, c'est le premier clone de Sephiroth. Ayame a elle aussi connu un traitement peu enviable en passant entre les mains d'Hojo, et si elle est ici aujourd'hui c'est dans le même but que moi, retrouver l'ancien Général devenu demi-dieu. Nous échangeons quelques mots, pas besoin de nous parler pendant des heures, nos cellules communiquent pour nous. Nous nous mettons d'accord pour le retrouver avant ces types d'Avalanche.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et revit l'enfer pour la seconde fois. J'ai l'impression de mourir en voyant cette pluie de coup s'abattre sur toi. Je suis arrivée trop tard, tout est fini. Je sens la haine monter en moi et m'aprête à bondir sur le blond qui vient de te mettre à mort, mais déjà la terre tremble et les parois du cratère s'effondrent. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je sens que je tombe dans le néant. Encore une fois...

La douleur. Lancinante douleur. J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux, ça tient du miracle mais je suis encore vivante au milieu de la poussière. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, je me sens si lasse de tout, je pourrai juste fermer mes yeux et me reposer d'un sommeil éternel alors que mes larmes coulent en silence. Larmes d'impuissance. Je t'aimais tant, tu étais mon modèle, tu étais cet espoir qui m'aveuglait et qui donnait un sens à mon existence. Je n'aurai plus que celle d'un clone inutile à présent.

Pourquoi je ne me suis pas contenté de mourir bien sagement ce jour-là ?

Dajim.

Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois, petite soeur.

0o0o0o0

Je suis épuisée. Je dors très peu depuis plusieurs jours pour veiller notre mère. Son état ne s'améliore pas beaucoup mais c'est cependant stabilisé. Je m'étire et sort de la chambre pour prendre un peu l'air. Je suis sur le point d'aller me chercher un café quand je vois une silhouette familière apparaître au bout du couloir. Mon coeur semble reprendre tout à coup vie et se met à battre la chamade.

« Victoria ! »

Je m'approche d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras mais je me stoppe soudain en écarquillant les yeux.

« Odin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Son visage porte de multiples echymoses et cicatrices, ses yeux sont encore plus irréels qu'à l'habitude. Mais le pire... Cette odeur... Je sens cette odeur inconnu qui émane de tout son être. Je sens le duvet de ma queue s'hérisser à cette odeur qui n'est pas la sienne, ce n'est pas une odeur humaine.

Victoria baisse le regard, son regard si vide et triste.

« J'ai appris pour maman, je vais aller la voir... »

J'acquiese et nous nous rendons ensemble à son chevet, Victoria a l'air plus abattu que jamais et se relève au bout d'un moment pour ressortir de la pièce.

« C'est de ma faute... si j'avais été là... » murmure-t-elle les yeux humides.

Je la serre dans mes bras, elle m'a tellement manqué.

« Vic, que t'es t'il arrivé ? »

Je lui caresse doucement la nuque et me raidis au contact des marques en cours de guérison. Des brûlures... Je verrai l'état de son corps, elle me le montrera, n'osant pas me regarder en me dévoilant l'humiliation. Son corps si joli, tailladé et portant de nombreuses marques de brûlures de cigarette, sans parler des fractures et contusions multiples qu'elle dû subir et qui furent grossièrement guérie avec des matérias afin qu'elle puisse être en état d'intégrer le projet Jénova. Ces marques mettront des mois à disparaître, les cicatrices ne pouvant plus marquer son corps, les tissus reprenant leur apparence d'origine grâce à son métabolisme modifié. Mais son esprit, lui, serait à jamais meurtri...

Victoria hésite et éclate tout à coup en sanglots. Ils ne s'arrêteront plus. Pendant des jours j'essaierai de la consoler et elle finira par tout me raconter, dévoilant l'intolérable vérité. Je hais la Shin-Ra qui traite les êtres humains comme de vulgaires objets. Je hais ce maudit Sephiroth qui t'arracha à moi et entraîna tout le reste. Je hais la science qui fait tant souffrir et détruit tant de vies.

Je te sert dans mes bras, je te jure que moi je serai toujours là pour toi.

Ma si chère Victoria...


	7. 25 ans

**25 ans...**

Je jette un vague coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la navette, les plaines verdoyantes défilant sous mes yeux. Je laisse échapper un soupir mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps c'est un soupir de bien-être.

Je me sens l'âme plus légère d'un poids qui me pesait depuis trop longtemps, bien qu'au fin fond de moi, j'essaie de taire ces nouveaux sentiments qui ont vu le jour depuis cette fameuse nuit de liberté, douce et éphémère sensation au goût de bonheur interdit... Ce que je ressent depuis ce jour, je le fais taire, même si c'est difficile de lutter contre la voie du coeur, la raison doit reprendre le dessus. Rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous, gardons la tête sur les épaules et essayons de nous convaincre qu'être son amie est la meilleure des choses...

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à fréquenter Kael, la recrue que j'avais connu il y a plusieurs années n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent, c'est maintenant un séduisant jeune homme de 21 ans qui est SOLDIER 1st Class et entraîne des jeunes au maniement des armes à Junon. C'est un pur hasard si nous nous sommes croisés dans cette ville dans laquelle mon agent m'a envoyé effectué un contrat d'un mois, suite à un traffic de soma à l'Angel's Tear, frâichement reconstruit dans le nouveau secteur 3.

C'est Kael qui m'a abordé en premier au bar dans lequel je chante, il a eu l'air étonné, et amusé aussi... Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, retrouver un ancien supérieur du SOLDIER à chanter pour gagner sa vie. Je me suis sentie bien en sa présence, il m'apporte de l'affection et m'aide à oublier grâce à l'échange de nos terribles secret. La calamité qui ronge ma vie et le fardeau d'être un black god pesant sur ses épaules. Encore de la souffrance, encore des expériences... Lui, moi, Dajim... Sephiroth...

Il m'aide à oublier et j'essaie de convaincre mon coeur au plus profond de moi qu'il est celui qu'il me faut. J'essaie... Ce bel ange blond à l'air vaguement diabolique ne quittera donc jamais mes pensées? L'amitié ne m'a jamais paru aussi difficile...

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me secouer en me disant que la chance m'a enfin sourit et qu'il est de meilleure augure de s'en tenir à une relation tendre et posée plutôt qu'à cette folie ardente et pleine de désir d'une relation qui ne pourra jamais être possible à cause d'un fossé béant qui nous sépare... Et c'est ainsi que je me rend à Kalm pour deux jours. Papa m'a téléphoné au moment où nous étions ensemble, il est inquiet, maman va de moins en moins bien, son géostigma la ronge et les médecins ne savent plus comment la soulager. Je n'arrive pas à me déculpabiliser bien que sachant que je n'y suis pour rien, mais si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas rendus à Midgar il y a deux ans...

La navette se stoppe enfin, c'est la fin d'après-midi et je me hâte de gagner la demeure familiale. Je sonne à la porte et entre, c'est papa qui vient m'accueillir, il a l'air d'avoir pris 10 ans d'un seul coup tellement ses traits sont creusés.

**« **Bonjour Victoria, je te remercie d'être venue, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »  
« Non ça va rassures-toi, maman est dans le salon ? »

Il acquiese, son expression s'assombrissant.  
« Oui elle est avec Dajim, elle... elle est assez fatiguée ces derniers temps... »  
« Je vais aller lui dire bonjour... »

Je suis papa, l'air un peu inquiète, maman est là, allongée sur une chaise longue dans un coin du séjour, Dajim à ses côtés qui est penchée sur un ouvrage. Je me force à sourire un peu.

« Bonjour toutes les deux ! »

Dajim relève la tête et me sourit, elle a l'air radieuse.

« Vic ! s'exclame-t-elle. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu as l'air très en forme... »

C'est vrai que pour être en forme, je le suis vraiment.

« Ça va bien à Junon ? » me demande-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête avec une petite moue qui me fait craquer.

Je lui souris en m'approchant et l'embrasse.

« Oui, tout se passe à merveille, mieux que je ne l'aurai imaginé ! »

Je vais embrasser maman. C'est un contact rapide et pas très affectueux, je suis si désolée maman, j'aimerai te serrer dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas. La proximité de ton géostigma avec les cellules qui courent dans mon corps est presque intenable, j'ai l'impression que Jenova me murmure à l'oreille en personne. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu ignores ce qui s'est passé.

« Victoria, pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air d'avoir peur de m'approcher ? Ce n'est pas contagieux tu sais... » me dit-elle de sa voix triste et affaiblie qui me fend le coeur.

«Je sais maman, ce sont des idées que tu te fais »

Je m'asseois près d'elle et essaie d'avoir l'air plus légère pour ne pas ajouter à la situation. Maman se tourne doucement vers Dajim et la contemple.

« Dajim prend bien mieux soin de moi ! J'espère qu'elle au moins me donnera de beaux-petits enfants, parce que toi si je t'attends, je serai morte avant ! »

Je retiens un soupir en me disant qu'elle recommence avec son manège, mais comment lui en vouloir ?? Dajim a toujours été présente pour veiller sur eux alors que moi je suis partie à 15 ans.

0o0o0o0

J'écoute Victoria et sa mère, tout en réparant le bracelet de Mme Whitestone et je me raidis soudain à ses paroles, mes oreilles se relevant d'un coup.

« Moi ? Avoir des enfants ? Mais non ! Qui voudrait avoir des enfants avec moi de toute façon ? »

Je sens le rouge qui colore mes joues, personne ne voudrait d'un hybride comme moi, et puis de toute manière il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime et elle est assise dans cette pièce.

« Voyons, tu es très jolie ma chérie, me dit Mme Whitestone. Tu vas bien finir par trouver quelqu'un... »

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Vic et la scrute un peu durement.

« Contrairement à toi ! »

Victoria n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, son visage serein appuyé sur un coude.

« Maman a raison Dajim... répond-t-elle. Et moi je ne suis peut-être plus si désespérée, figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... »

La nouvelle me fait l'effet de plusieurs météors et je cligne des yeux, surprise. Je me serai attendue à tout sauf à ça ! Je me sens mal tout à coup mais tente de garder contenance en me concentrant à nouveau sur le bracelet, tandis que notre mère a l'air également surprise.

« Ah oui ? Racontes-nous Vic, nous sommes curieuses, ta mère et moi... »

J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, même si ça fait mal à entendre je veux savoir qui est le type qui m'a volé Victoria.

0o0o0o0

Je vois maman me faire un vrai sourire depuis une éternité.

« Oui, dis-nous en plus ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? D'où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il... »

Je ris devant ce flot de questions et la coupe d'un signe de main.

« Oh, pas si vite ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Junon mais nous nous connaissions déjà depuis quelques années... ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis sentie obligée de parler de lui, pas que j'en ai vraiment envie au fond de moi, mais par pure provocation pour clouer le bec à maman pour une fois.

« Il est de Junon ? » s'empresse de demander ma mère.

« Non, il a été muté là-bas pour son travail... »

« Et c'est quoi son travail ? »

Nous y voilà, je sens encore les embrouilles venir et hésite une seconde à répondre.

« Il est... SOLDIER... »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, silence gêné. Elle n'enterra donc jamais cette histoire ? Je me sens lasse tout à coup. Je vois malgré tout qu'elle essaie de se contenir.

« Ah... SOLDIER... Et il s'appelle comment ce SOLDIER ? »

Je tente de garder espoir, elle n'hurle pas, c'est déjà bon signe...

« Kael Shinkigen »

Maman me regarde de son air inquisiteur qui a le don de m'énerver, je sens qu'elle va ajouter quelque chose.

« C'est un nom wutaien, ça ? Il est wutaien et travaille pour la Shin-Ra ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'anormal quelque part... »

Ça y est, elle a trouvé un défaut ! Pour elle le simple fait d'être SOLDIER est anormal, c'est surtout ça... Je me retiens de répondre et me contente de serrer les dents, c'est une éternelle insatisfaite !

0o0o0o0

J'écoute avec intérêt malgré mon air un peu absent, mes oreilles se raidissant soudain.

« ... Kael ? »

Ce nom semble me dire quelque chose, comme une ombre remontant de mon passé tourmenté, je m'imagine peut-être des choses mais je veux avoir le coeur net... Je regarde à nouveau Victoria.

« Parles-nous donc un peu plus de lui, Vic... Décris-le nous... »

Elle a l'air un peu étonné et gêné.

« Vous le décrire ? Hm... Et bien, il a des cheveux courts et bruns, des yeux bleus, il est grand et plutôt beau garçon..., nous dit-elle en riant doucement. Ça serait plus simple de le voir je pense... »

« Tu nous le présentes bientôt ? » s'empresse de demander Mme Whitestone, ce à quoi je me retiens de faire le dos rond.

Victoria a l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle n'a jamais amené qui que ce soit ici, du moins pas à ma connaissance.

« Bah... C'est encore un peu tôt maman, mais je te promet de lui parler de vous et lui proposerai éventuellement de venir avec moi un jour pour vous rendre visite... »

« Un jour c'est vague... »

« Laisse-nous le temps, maman. C'est encore récent, tu sais... »

J'achève de réparer le bracelet et l'attache au poignet de Mme Whitestone qui a l'air ravi et me remercie, puis je regarde Victoria avec un air angélique.

« Ta mère a raison, tu devrais nous le présenter bientôt. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui t'intéresse assez pour que tu nous en parles! »

Maman observe à nouveau Victoria et acquiese d'un signe de tête.

« Oui Dajim a raison, tu devrais nous le présenter ! »

« Vous croyez ? répond-elle avec un air pensif, peu convaincue. Je lui en parlerai alors... Je suis contente que vous ayez envie de le rencontrer. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer Dajim.

Je me retiens de grogner, oh ça c'est sûr que je risque de l'adorer son SOLDIER !

« Dis Vic, je peux te parler un moment ? »

Je dois lui parler seule à seule, quelque chose me gêne dans cette histoire et je préfère lui faire part de mes inquiétudes. Victoria se lève alors.

« Bien sûr, je vais à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, tu viens avec moi ? »

Je me lève pour l'accompagner, notre mère, elle, ayant vraiment l'air gênée.

**« **Je suis désolée Victoria, tu dois être assez fatiguée comme ça... Je ne suis plus bonne à grand chose... »

« Mais non maman ne t'inquiètes pas, reposes-toi plutôt... » enchaîne Victoria en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je fais un sourire réconfortant à Mme Whitestone puis je me lève à mon tour pour la rejoindre.

0o0o0o0

Je suis en train de regarder dans les placards ce qu'on pourrait cuisiner quand Dajim entre dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

L'air qu'elle affiche n'est pas pour me rassurer, elle baisse soudain les oreilles et s'appuie contre le comptoir.

« Tu sais.... quand j'étais à IcicleInn, il y a quinze ans... pour le projet... y avait la scientifique, Hyundel, qui parlait tout le temps de son petit-fils Kael... Si c'est le même que tu as rencontré... tu devrais être prudente. Quiconque qui est lié à cette femme ne doit pas être quelqu'un de bien! »

Je me raidis et l'observe, interloquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient juste de me dire ? Les pièces du puzzle se mettent rapidement en place dans ma tête et je dois avouer que le choc est un peu rude.

« Dajim... tu ne m'avais jamais dit le nom de cette femme qui t'a fait subir toutes ces choses... »

Je marque une pause, pesant mes mots.

« Je crois bien qu'il s'agit du même Kael, il m'a parlé d'elle... mais tu sais il n'est pas comme tu le penses, elle lui a fait des choses terribles à lui aussi et je suis une des rares personnes à qui il a accepté de se confier... je lui fais confiance tu sais, lui aussi connaît mon secret à présent. Si je ne dois pas lui faire confiance à cause de cette femme alors tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en moi non plus Dajim car j'ai fait des choses mal, j'ai aidé Sephiroth, je l'aimais... »

0o0o0o0

Je me sens honteuse tout à coup, mes oreilles baissent encore plus, je dois avoir vraiment l'air pitoyable comme ça.

« Mais non...! Toi... ce n'est pas pareil.. toi, je te connais depuis que j'ai dix ans... »

Je soupire malgré moi.

« Pardonne-moi... je.. je l'ai jugé sans le connaitre... »

Victoria s'approche alors de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules en me souriant doucement.

« Hey, c'est pas grave ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi et j'en aurai sûrement fait autant ! On est soeurs, non ? » me dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

J'acquiese d'un signe de tête.

«Oui, soeurs. » lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour puis en m'éloignant un peu. Désolée... c'est juste que hier, il s'est passé des trucs un peu bizarre, en ville, à ce que j'ai entendu dire... »

«Des trucs bizarres ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? » me demande-t-elle en recouvrant son sérieux.

« Eh bien... Y a eu des... comment dire.. fracas. Des personnes de la Shin-ra et des personnes aux cheveux argentés... à ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Je n'en sais pas plus."

Victoria semble un peu perturbée suite à mes paroles, je sens son chamboulement intérieur.

« Je n'aime pas ça ! Il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment, je fais de plus en plus de cauchemars avec la voix de... "Mère", me dit-elle en grimaçant, et j'ai une sensation bizarre, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose... »

Elle reste pensive quelques instant, semblant réféchir à quelque chose.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à Kalm ? Il y avait aussi des personnes de la Shinra dis-tu ? continue-t-elle inquiète. Tu ne sais pas si le Président était sur place ? »

Je réfléchie à mon tour en cherchant dans les placards, essayant de me remémorer ce que j'ai entendu dire.

« Le Président...? Je.. je crois que oui.. Une homme, dans une chaise roulante et avec une cape.. C'est lui, non? »

« Oui c'est lui... Tu... ne sais pas si... enfin si personne n'a été blessé ? » me demande-t-elle nerveuse en m'aidant à préparer.

« J'en sais rien... désolée.. Je n'étais pas là moi-même... alors... »

« Oui c'est vrai, on entendra peut-être des nouvelles aux infos... »

Je commence à préparer une sauce pendant que Victoria dresse la table.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on va en parler, de cet événement... Les habitants semblent plutôt vouloir l'oublier... »

« Je suis un peu inquiète quand même... Dajim promet moi de faire attention à toi et de m'appeller dès le moindre problème d'accord ? »

Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Ma chère Victoria, toujours inquiète pour son entourage.

« Bien sûr, lui dis-je d'un air rassurant. Bon, tu m'aides à faire les pâtes? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Papa va bientôt rentrer de ses cours, il vaut mieux qu'il trouve un bon repas en rentrant ! "

0o0o0o0

Je tente de calmer mon inquiétude quant aux faits que Dajim vient de m'annoncer, savoir que le Président était sur place me plonge dans un véritable tourment d'angoisse sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit... Je met une casserole d'eau sur le feu et me perd soudain à contempler l'extérieur de la maison par la fenêtre, comme lorsque j'étais gamine. Notre petit jardin qui était si joli ressemble de plus en plus à une jungle. Papa est trop fatigué pour en prendre soin. l'état de maman lui prend tout son temps en dehors de son travail.

« Au fait l'état du jardin fait peine à voir, dis-je à Dajim. Il ne doit vraiment pas avoir le moral pour le laisser ainsi... Il faudrait que je vienne m'occuper de ça quand je serai revenue à Midgar... »

« Hum, c'est vrai que l'état du jardin fait pitié... Et moi, je n'ai absolument pas le pouce vert, me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en ajoutant des épices à la sauce. C'est toi et ton père qui avez le pouce vert. »

« Oui c'est vrai... Il faudrait que je demande à quelqu'un de m'aider...»

Je verse les pâtes dans l'eau.

« Tiens pourquoi pas à Kael ? Ça me fera une bonne occasion de vous le présenter... »

Dajim laisse échapper la boîte d'épices et la rattrape de justesse, un sourire amusé se dessine alors sur mes lèvres.

« Hmm, ça serait une bonne idée »

0o0o0o0

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fait soudain entendre, c'est papa qui doit être rentré de ses cours de chant. Je pousse Victoria hors de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse aller le voir et revient vers les fourneaux. Je me perd alors dans mes pensées, brassant mécaniquement le contenu de la casserole. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un ? Je me berçais sur l'illusion que les événements passés lui avaient assez brisés le coeur pour qu'elle ne retombe pas dans le piège des sentiments. Mais je me trompais... Je me traite mentalement d'idiote doublée d'une égoiste. C'est de ma faute, je ne me suis jamais déclarée, comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Mes attentions sont prises pour de l'amour entre soeurs, même si parfois mes gestes ou paroles peuvent sembler ambigues, Victoria ne s'en offusque jamais et me les rend toujours avec sincérité. Je devrais me sentir heureuse pour elle en ce moment, et pourtant...

Je sursaute soudain en entendant la sonette d'entrée retentir et je chasse bien vite mes idées noires pour me reconcentrer sur la cuisine. Victoria revient quelques instant après.

« Qui était à la porte ? »

« Le livreur » me répond-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

0o0o0o0

J'avoue être surprise du paquet qui vient juste d'arriver. Il provient de la Shin-Ra... C'est une vidéo que m'avait promis Rufus Shin-Ra. Vous devez sûrement vous demander qui est cette personne à qui je fais référence et ne peut m'empêcher de penser que je parle de Kael... Et bien il s'agit de lui, rien de moins que le Président Shin-Ra en personne. Mais laissez-moi replacer un peu les derniers événements qui vous éclaireront peut-être un peu plus, je sais que je lui en voulais énormément pour ce qui m'est arrivé il y a deux ans mais certaines chose m'ont fait changer mon point de vue du tout au tout. Nous nous sommes croisés lors d'une soirée ennuyeuse organisée il y a quelques semaines, il était visiblement présent pour ses affaires et moi j'avais été engagé pour chanter. Quelle ne fut pas ma réaction quand il vint m'adresser la parole, j'étais hors de moi ! Mais de fil en aiguille nous avons passé finalement la soirée ensemble et j'ai appris à connaître l'homme derrière le Président. Un coeur aussi las que le mien mais qui continu quand même à se battre malgré le fléau qui pèse sur ses épaules. Est-ce une ironie du sort ? En tout cas je le dit à présent avec l'esprit apaisé, je vous ai pardonné Rufus et même davantage, j'ai appris à vous aimer et à vous apprécier. Monsieur le Président, vous êtes pour moi au même titre que Dajim, la seconde personne pour qui j'éprouve ce subtile mélange de tendresse et d'affection... et je le crains pour mon coeur, peut-être même davantage...

« Le.. livreur? Mais encore? Allez! Dit-moi tout! Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose! » me dit Dajim en haussant un soucil.

« Et bien c'était pour moi... un ami qui m'a envoyé un petit cadeau... »

Dajim n'a pas l'air d'insister davantage et m'annonce que c'est prêt, j'en profite pour appeller nos parents. Ils arrivent quelques secondes plus tard, papa portant notre mère qui est trop faible pour marcher. Pauvre maman, il ne lui reste quasiment plus d'indépendance à cause de sa maladie.

« Mais ça sent très bon ! » s'exclame papa en déposant maman dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai si honte de vous laissez tout faire... »

Je prend la main de maman dans la mienne.

« Ne t'inquiète, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout, n'est-ce pas Dajim ? »

« Mais non, ça ne me dérange nullement. Il faut bien que je développe un certain talent dans la cuisine si je veux me trouver quelqu'un, non? répond-t-elle en nous servant. Il n'y a pas un vieux dicton qui dit que si on veut le coeur d'un homme, on doit passer par son estomac ? »

**« **Si, c'est comme ça que j'ai séduit mon mari ! » nous dit notre mère en riant doucement.

Je fais un clin d'oeil à Dajim et celle-ci invite maman à raconter cette anecdote. Elle a rencontré papa quand elle avait dix neuf ans, il se rendait à l'école de musique et fut attiré par une délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de la fenêtre ouverte de l'auberge, c'était maman qui travaillait à la cuisine. C'est ainsi que Luka Whitestone fut séduit par la jolie Elise et l'épousa deux mois plus tard.

« C'est un peu comme ça que vous m'avez attirés, il y a quinze ans. » poursuit Dajim avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es notre deuxième fille ma chérie ! J'espère que tu nous feras plein de petits-enfants ! »

Je hausse un sourcil mi-fatigué mi-amusé en pensant que le radotage de notre mère doit sûrement être lié au géostigma, papa, lui, à plutôt l'air amusé. Mais apparemment elle ne semble pas décider à lâcher le sujet...

**« **Et toi tu m'en fait quand des petits-enfants avec ton Kael ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon verre d'eau. Eeeeeh ??!

« Mais on en est pas encore là ! »

J'ai beau essayé d'imaginer ça, j'y arrive pas.

« Il ne m'en reste plus pour longtemps moi, j'aimerai bien voir mes petits-enfants... » me dit-elle encore en prenant son petit air de chien battu auquel un silence gêné s'en suit.

« Tu ne sais pas le coup qu'elle m'a fait l'autre jour quand j'étais à Mideel ? reprend-t-elle en s'adressant à Dajim. Elle était saoûle et m'a dit qu'elle était avec Rufus Shinra ! »

Là du coup je manque de m'étouffer pour de bon, mais de rire cette fois ! Papa croise mon regard et je peux voir son air complice, il est le seul au courant de cette fameuse soirée, pour la bonne raison qu'il m'a vu en compagnie du Président puisque nous avions eu la bonne idée, dans l'état second dans lequel nous étions, de venir dans la maison des parents qui était censée être vide cette nuit-là.

0o0o0o0

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Décidément c'est la journée des révélations... Je prends une gorgée d'eau pour essayer de me calmer et de garder contenance

« Ah? Vraiment? C'était une farce, hn? »

Victoria essaie de retenir son fou rire, elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça y est elle se moque encore de moi ! » se lamente Mme Whitestone.

Et voilà qu'elle repart à rire ! Et j'ai la nette impression qu'elle se moque aussi de moi... Mes oreilles se baissent dangereusement, elle a gagné, je suis contrariée.

« Toi, tu vas avoir des trucs à me dire après le repas... »

Un moment s'écoule ensuite et papa se lève pour aller coucher maman qui commence à sommeiller dans son fauteuil. J'attend qu'il sorte de la pièce et me lève à mon tour, me plantant devant Victoria, oreilles toujours basses et poings sur les hanches. C'est l'heure de vérité.

« Allez, j'attend ! »

Elle joue distraitement avec sa fourchette, une main sous le menton et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon je te le dis à toi car tu es ma meilleure amie et que j'ai confiance... C'est la vérité à propos de Rufus Shinra..."

Je me raidis. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe là... Nous parlons bien de la même personne ? Du type qui l'a fait traîné à la Shin-Ra il y a deux ans et suite à quoi elle a due subir toutes ces atrocités ? Je ne comprend pas. C'est moi qui l'a entouré de mes bras pour la soulager de sa peine après l'histoire du météor, elle avait le coeur déchiré et le corps portant le passage de la douleur et de la folie scientifique. J'ai vu toutes ces cicatrices et ses plaies sur elle. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en a seulement parlé ? Bien sûr que non, et il n'aurait pas pu les voir pisque le cadeau empoisonné que sont les cellules injectées dans le sang de Victoria répare tous ses tissus endommagés à long terme. C'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours aussi belle...

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un type comme lui, hein? »

0o0o0o0

La tête que fait Dajim n'a pas l'air très engageante, et je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmée, après m'être déchargée en pleurs sur elle, la seule personne de mon entourage qui connaissait mon lourd secret...

Je repose ma fourchette et opte pour un ton assez léger.

« C'est un peu original en fait... comme situation... J'avais été embauché il y a quelques semaines pour chanter dans une soirée mondaine, je t'en avais parlé au téléphone d'ailleurs... Et il s'est avéré qu'il était là... Tu sais ce que je pensais de lui mais il s'est fait pardonné, je m'étais trompée, vraiment trompée... Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons passés la soirée ensemble, on a même piqué un hélico pour venir ici...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cette pensée, ce fut sûrement une des soirées les plus originales de ma vie. Dajim se laisse tomber sur une chaise et pose sa tête contre sa main.

« Allez, raconte-moi tout... et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment _tout_. »

« Tout ? Par quoi commencer... On a déjà quitté cette affreuse soirée et il m'a emmené admirer la vue du haut de la Tour, on a même fait un duo une fois là-haut ! Et puis on a décidé de prendre un moment de liberté... On a pris l'hélico des Turks pour venir à Kalm sur un coup de tête et on s'est saoulé dans un champs à côté... »

Aie... Elle a l'air soudain un peu agitée et commence à tapoter nerveusement sur la table.

«Tu me dis pas tout, Vic. Que s'est-il passé _après_? »

J'avoue que je commence à en mener moins large là...

« On est venu à la maison pour manger un bout, on a regardé un peu la télé puis on s'est endormi dans mon lit là-haut... » lui dis-je un peu gênée.

« Vous.. avez partagez le _même_ lit...? » me questionne-t-elle en tiquant d'une oreille.

Hum, je crois que j'ai omis de parler d'un certain détail, j'ai passé un moment délicieux avec Rufus, il s'est créé un lien fort et mon opinion vis à vis de lui a changé du tout au tout, cependant ce ne fut pas complètement innocent. Nous avons couchés ensemble, je le reconnais. Et je peux même dire que nous n'avons pas attendu d'être dans un lit pour ça...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Si il s'est passé quelque chose ? » dis-je en rougissant.

« Oui!! Oh! »

Dajim se couvre la bouche et baisse ses oreilles, elle a vraiment l'air très gênée.

« Non... non... désolée... je... » bégaie-t-elle en se levant pour commencer à débarasser la table.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter pour détendre l'ambiance, les images de ces moments passés avec Rufus qui ne cessent de me submerger à nouveau n'aidant pas faut dire...

Dajim termine vite le nettoyage et se retourne vers moi avec un visage complètement différent, me souriant.

«Je dois retourner à la boutique, j'ai quelque chose à te donner là-bas, tu pourras passer plus tard ?»

0o0o0o0

Je me dépêche de regagner mon chez moi après que Victoria m'est assurée qu'elle passera. J'ai besoin de me calmer les esprits seule, ça fait beaucoup trop de nouvelles désagréables à mon goût pour la même journée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de tordre le cou de tous les Kaels et tous les Rufus du monde ! Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même dans le fond, si je n'étais pas aussi empotée, je lui aurais avouer ce que je ressens depuis longtemps... Je vais plutôt me calmer sur un ouvrage en cours, bien que mes doigts trop nerveux tremblent.

Et puis une heure passe et j'entends le tintement de la porte de mon échoppe, Victoria est là. Elle s'arrête pour regarder avec admiration les divers bijoux multicolores qui sont éparpillés ici et là, du même regard qu'elle avait étant gamine lorsque je m'initiais à l'orféverie et qu'elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Ses jolies doigts effleurent les pierres, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

«C'est toujours la caverne aux merveilles ici ! Je pourrais passer des heures à traîner dans ta boutique ».

Je ris et vais chercher un petit écrin dans un tiroir, venant lui tendre.

«C'est pour toi, un petit cadeau pour l'ouverture du club.»

Elle cligne des yeux et le prend, l'ouvrant délicatement, à son expression je vois que je lui ai fait plaisir.

«Oh, Dajim, c'est magnifique...»

Je sors pour elle la broche en forme de chat incrustée de multiples cristaux que j'ai fabriqué pour elle et l'accroche à sa veste. Elle a l'air toute émue et m'enlace en retour.

«Merci petite soeur, ca me fait très plaisir.»

0o0o0o0

Dajim a vraiment le don de me rendre toute chose, toujours une petite attention pour me réchauffer le coeur. Un bijou fait par ma soeur ne pourra que me porter chance lors de l'ouverture du club que nous avons créé et décidé de co-gérer à Midgar : le Kuroneko.

Un nouveau pas pour moi dans le domaine professionnel qui s'avérera être un bon choix, je l'espère...

J'échange encore quelques mots avec ma soeur, l'embrasse une dernière fois et la laisse à contre-coeur, il fait déjà nuit et je dois retourner aider papa à la maison.

La soirée passe calmement et je vais me coucher de bonne heure dans ma chambre qui est restée telle que je l'ai laissé depuis toutes ces années, Odin, il s'est déjà passé 10 ans depuis cette époque, le temps nous emportant dans sa course infernale. Je me couvre la tête de mon oreiller mais le sommeil ne vient pas, et c'est après un énième demi-tour dans mon lit que je me décide à regarder le réveil. Une heure du matin. Au diable le repos, trop de choses dans ma tête m'empêchent de le trouver et je me lève avec la ferme intention de faire un peu de pâtisserie. Ce n'est pas vraiment anodin, le chocolat est un bon anti-stress et je connais une personne qui est un peu trop stressée par son travail...

Je me met à la préparation en chantonnant tout bas, le coeur plus léger, une fois que mon gateau est au four je vais sur le sofa dans le salon et je me met en devoir d'écrire une petite lettre, oh, juste un petit mot de remerciement pour cette gentille livraison de cet après-midi, je ne veux pas non plus faire un roman, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ces quelques mots, et même de rire en repensant à la tête de ce pauvre Tseng sur la vidéo de la surveillance. Mon devoir accomplit, je peux enfin retourner me coucher et m'endort cette fois rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me prépare en vitesse, il est temps pour moi de rapartir à Junon, j'embrasse les parents et demande discrètement une faveur à papa en lui tendant le gâteau bien emballé et la lettre cachetée.

«Tu peux faire liver ça à la Shin-Ra s'il te plaît ? »

J'ai un peu le rouge aux joues, je le sent bien, lorsque mon père regarde le nom du destinataire. Il sourit doucement.

«Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je le remercie, l'embrasse une dernière fois et me dépêche de gagner la petite gare locale. Une fois dans la navette, je laisse mon regard errer une dernière fois sur ce décor si familier, quand le reverrais-je à nouveau ? Mon esprit divague doucement vers Dajim et ne pouvant m'en empêcher, se dirige lentement vers une certaine personne dans une certaine Tour à Midgar. La navette démarre enfin, m'emportant encore une fois loin des miens. Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire si on se décidait à les écrire un jour, nos vies ayant leur lot de tristesse mais aussi de petits bonheur, si jamais celles-ci étaient contées. Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

* * *

Ça y est, cette fic est enfin terminée ! Merci à Lys qui m'a donné envie de la terminer. Ce récit peut-être considéré comme une annexe au « Grand Délire » qui sera novelisé par Simakai. Si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rufus et qu'y est sous-entendu dans ce dernier chapitre, je vous conseille de lire sa fic «Une nuit de liberté» qui est le prologue, d'ailleurs, du « Grand délire », la suite directe de nos fics. Finalement ça va faire une bonne compile, faite à la sueur de nos front sur quelques années. Donc si vous avez le courage de lire nos trucs épiques : go go !

Et si vous avez appréciez (ou pas) cette fic-la, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue ! Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
